Adventures of M: A Great Attack - part 2
by pannadela
Summary: A second part of a Great Attack


-Lea! - Pann ran to girl, saying her name. - You probably don't know, that I'm very happy, that I see you!

-Calm down. - a girl named Lea said to her very toned and slightly dissuasive voice. - So, you planned attack on Seaside Palace using two novices, that look like they just went from bottom of their rocks, and you think, that it will be working?

-They are not novices! - Pann responded her with anger. - They're great warriors from Ooo Land, and I will release your Clan with them.

After she said that, Lea looked at Finn and Jake, that were behind her.

-So... - Lea turned to them. - What are your names, "great warriors from Ooo"?

-Finn Martens. - Finn introduced himself.

-Jake the Dog. - Jake introduced himself too.

After that Lea said:

-Cool. So we know each other. But...

-WAIT! - Pann suddenly interrupted her. - Do you Ogast's emblem on your arm?

-I'll explain you this...

-YOU TRAITOR!

And they began to fight. Lea using her big, two-bladed axe, Pann using magic of elements. But until first rock shards touched Lea, Finn and Jake ordered them to stop. And Finn said to Pann:

-At first, listen that, what Lea wants to say. After that, you can fight, if you want.

They immediately stopped to fight, and Lea said to Pann:

-Sigh... In shortcut: After Clan arrived at Palace, I immediately got Ogast's attention. One day, he urged me from my cell. He said to me something like "Show me your abilities". So, I showed him, and you will not guess: I'm now Palace's Guard Leader. I began to be leader, not only to guard palace, but I have another plan too.

And after that she began to whisper to us:

-To release Clan of Freedom.

Pann looked little surprised by this, what she said. After that she said to her, Pann said:

-I really sorry, Lea... I didn't knew it. I got carried away by my emotions. I must to know, that you could think of something like that. So, will we attack Palace together?

Suddenly Lea began very serious. She looked at Finn, Jake and Pann, and, swaging them in handcuffs, and said:

-...But law is a law. Forinfringement of Seaside's Palace area, you must be judged by Queen Helena. King Ogast is absent today.

They were shocked. Lea lead them through Palace's balcony and yard in complete silent. Suddenly, Pann asked her:

-I think that if you could stand next to Finn, there couldn't be any difference. Hair and gender is not counting. But height and posture are completly the same.

-Maybe? - Lea responded her. - I see him first time. It's not time to judge things like that.

Just after this they went to Throne Hall. It had white walls and ceiling. To two thrones, that were on opposite side of entrance, lead dark-green carpet with white edges. Ceiling was supported by big figures of six warriors. When they ended to go to thrones, Lea pinned them to special link attached to bigger throne.

-I'll go for Queen Helena. Wait here.

And she left Throne Hall.

They waited very patiently. But Finn and Jake noticed something.

Two figures presented Billy and Joshua.

But until the said it to Pann, to Hall went Lea and she said:

-Queen of Main Island, Caesar of Rosana Province and Owner of Laica Archipelago, Queen Helena!

To Throne Hall went... girl. She looked like she had the same age as Lea. She had very long, gray-blond-copper hair with two crowns: copy of Rosana Crown and Crown of Queen of M. Her violet dress seemed to wave, even with no wind. She calmly sat at her's throne.

-She is very beatiful... - Finn whispered to Pann.

But Pann was silent.

Lea unclipped them from link, and she lead them to Lea, and she said to Queen:

-Dear Queen. I have there three intruders, that wanted to kill your husband - King of M, Ogast. I please you to judge them.

Queen looked at Finn, Jake and Pann, and asked them very childish and calm voice:

-So, do you have something to ask me until I will judge you? You can ask only one question per you three, so anyone from you can ask me once.

First asked Finn:

-How...

-Thirty-five. - Queen immediately responded still calm voice.

-But, how...

-You had only one question. You can't ask me again. Give chance to your friends.

Next asked Jake:

-Why...

-I use magic and elixirs to be still young. I can read minds too, so I can respond faster, than you can ask. - Queen responded.

At last, Pann said:

-I don't have anything to ask to you.

-I understand it. But you can ask me anytime you want. - Queen responded to her.

-Why you gave me a chance to say me full question?

-Because I sometimes want to listen whole sentence. And, you asked me.

-It was very clever. - Pann responded to Queen.

After this, Queen Helena said a sentence:

-After you asked me, I will say my sentence. For intruding Seaside Palace, you are convicted for five years of prisoning in cells.

After this, Lea left Throne Hall with Finn, Jake and Pann. When they went to corridor with stairs leading to dungeons, Lea turned back.

Pann was smiled.

-Why are you smiling? - Lea asked her. - You go to the cell, you must to be sad!

-I'm happy, because I will meet my friends again. - Pann responded.

-But there is one thing, that I must say you. - Lea said to them.

And she began to talk:

-I'm going one day to dungeons to finally rescue prisoners from Clan of Freedom. But they... *sigh* disappeared.

-HOW?? - Pann asked her with anger.

-I don't know. Cells are closed, they don't have elemental powers, so someone could teleport them. But... who?

-I have theory. - Finn began to talk. - Flarea and Flareo, or Goliad and Stormo, have powers to control minds. So, they could to change Emian's powers to elemental and they could to dig trough walls and blindly go with Henry, Flarea and Flareo to place, that he named "Dark Island".

-Who are Henry, Flarea, Flareo, Goliad and Stormo? - Lea asked Finn her slightly dissuasive voice.

-No one. Completly no one. - Jake responded to Lea very embarrased voice.

After short moment, Lea said:

-There are your cells. At the morning there will be someone, who will bring you loaf of bread and some water. But now, you must to wait. Goodbye.

And she closed cells.

Some hours later Pann said:

-You know? Queen somehow reminds me my mother, that abandonded me in forest. I don't know, why but I remember, when she left me in this bush. To take care of me, she got me something, that turned my attention. And she disappeared. That thing looked like that.

In her hands appeared light. And suddenly, from her hands, flew a little butterfly. It looked like it was made from fire. It flew near Finn, Jake and Pann cells.

-It's only thing, that I know, that my mother learnt me. Sometimes I really wanted to have a real mum, not a master-guardian...

And she began to cry.

Suddenly, butterfly scattered with mass of light. And something was showed up.

-Pannadela. - Jake asked Pann. - A normal rock don't looks like shine, gray stone? I will take it and I'll show you.

Pann turned back, and looked, what Jake had in hand.

A gray, shining stone.

-Wait... - Pann said. - It's Steel Sigil! If I will use it, I'll be able to easily part the bars. Give me this.

Jake gave Pann Steel Sigil. When Pann hung it on her neck, she felt very big inflow of power. And she very quickly parted bars. After that, she released Finn and Jake.

-Now, we must quickly leave this Palace. We will find this "Dark Island", we will release Clan of Freedom and we will attack Seaside Palace again. - she said.

After that, Pann parted ceiling and she said to Finn and Jake:

-And now take care of yourselves!

And they flew on the parts of ground, that Pann took from floor. They jumped at palace's yard wit very big bang.It woke up King and Queen, that called guards. It was night.

They began to run in direction of exit. But they were caught by three guards. They tried to get out of them. But they couldn't.

In one moment on balcony over palace's yard appeared King and Queen. Queen looked very shocked. King had face with no feelings.

In one moment they felt something like sleeping gas. And they fell asleep.

But until they fell asleep, they heard two things.

Pann heard Queen's shout like "Pannadela!"

Finn and Jake heard King's shout like "Joshua!"

But it was only beginning of great adventure, that they had to start.


End file.
